Hey Shiro
by LizzyBeth010
Summary: Hinamori has been mortally wounded in a battle, and as she sits between life and death she has only one question on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Legend: _Thinking_ / _**Zanpakuto Speaking **_

A/N: So this is my first story, I am still trying to decide if I want to add more to it or leave it as it is but be honest and let me know what you think.

I do not own Bleach or the characters just this adorable fluffy love story

* * *

"Hey Shiro-chan" she whispered. Looking up to him, as she laid resting in his arms.

"Yah Bed-Wetter Momo" he replied as he gently pushing away some of her blood caked hair.

"When did you …" her words cut off by a sharp cough which left her sleeve blood stained.

"Know" she finished looking into his deep turquoise eyes, seeing his stern face fracture and fall away at the site of the blood on her sleeve. He was beginning to realize her injuries were much worse than he had originally thought.

"Baka this isn't the time or the place for foolishness, save it for when I have you save inside Seireitei resting in Squad 4 and you are recovering from your injuries." He replied while surveying the area for any remaining members of their task force sensing the battle was still in full force up ahead.

"Please…Toshiro… I can't let go without ….… knowing" her chocolate eyes wet with newly flowing tears.

Her words shook him to his core, looking down at his childhood friend ashamed that he had once again failed to protect her. He had managed to heal her superficial wounds, but the state of her organs were not so easily repaired. With all his power and strength he was beginning to realize that he may lose the one thing he lives for.

"Please Shiro-chan, being here in your arms I feel at peace so please tell me when did you know?…." The last part became muffled as her own shyness overpowered her desire for the truth.

Hitsugaya sighed as he looked down at the girl who had been by his side for as long as he could remember, never afraid of the power he welded, her kindness and warm always managing to overshadow his darkest days. And despite all the misfortunes that had befallen to her she never once looked for pity only forgiveness.

_**Master she deserves an answer.**_

_Of course she does Hyourinmaru! She is practically dying in my arms, and my fear is holding me back screaming out the words that have sat on my lips for so long! _

_**Master you mustn't give into fear, she has been through so much already, allow her to rest in peace.**_

_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! SHE IS GOING TO MAKE IT! And then after her wounds are heals and the fighting has ended then I will give her the answer she seeks so badly._

_**I understand, I will do all I can to protect you and that which you hold so dear**_

_Thank…_

The sounds of shallow breathing broke the internal conversation, as Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked at the girl, his heart stopped for a moment when she went limp in his arms. Shaking her he screamed out her name.

"MOMO! Don't you dare die yet you bet-wetter! I can't lose the most precious treasure! Please please Momo don't leave me!" He shouted until his voice began to crack as the tears started pooling in his eyes.

Still clinging to her blood soaked robes he rested his head upon her chest searching for any sign of life, when a sharp gasp came from the peach girl. Her eyes weakly open to see his face caught in a moment of loss and life, eyes more red than teal, and that gentle smile that only she saw.

Realizing that he had nearly lost her Hitsugaya felt as if his world shifted, his body was finally reaching the point of collapse after so many hours of constant battling. Closing his eyes he thanked the spirits that be for not taking her just yet. As he breathe a sigh of momentary relief he felt a cold hand against his face, softly brushing away the freshly fallen tears from his face.

"Shiro-chan I am sorry to have scared you, I am just so tired, but please don't cry I can't leave, not until I have my answer."

Looking down at her, her eyes that normally held a warmth which seemed never ending where growing dim. And while he didn't want to admit or even acknowledge that she might leave him, he also could allow her to leave without hearing that he loved her from the moment she looked at him with kindness and not fear all those years ago.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply, and began to remove his haori folding it into a pillow and gently lifts the peach girls head so she is resting comfortably. Taking her hand into his he leans over and whispers.

"Hey Bet-wetter Momo have I ever told you the story of how I fell in love?"

His words didn't hit her try away her injuries has slowed her reaction time considerably, but she smiled softly gently running her thumb across his palm.

"Arigato Shiro-chan."

* * *

Japaneses Translations

Taichou - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Haori - Captain's coat

A/N Well there you have it my first little story all wrapped up with a bow for now. Please read and review Hugs for all!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay after going on vacation to work on the story my wonderful computer dies... making posting impossible, so after sitting on the story for about a week I am finally back at work and able to post. Yay for work computer and google docs!

As always I don't own Bleach

Legend: "_Flashback" Thinking __**Zanpaktou **_

Momo was resting as comfortably as she could, her breathing for the moment had returned to normal, and with a gentle sigh she looked up at the man she loved with all her heart and whispered.

"Okay Shiro you can start your story now."

* * *

Chuckling to himself at her impatient nature, looking down he saw her chocolate eyes that only moments ago were holding back so much pain, once again held their sparkle. It was as if her very spirit had been given a new reason to fight. Toshiro felt his cheeks grow warm at the realization that after all they had been through she still felt he was worth of such devotion. Bending down Toshiro moved away some of her hair and gently brushed his lips against her forehead, hearing his peach girl sigh was all the reaction he needed to open his heart and his heart pour out the words that were once so heavily guarded. Feeling at peace he began.

"_It was the first Summer Festival the Soul Society had after the Winter War, and everyone felt there was a reason to celebrate. Each Captain had been asked to participate in a ceremony to honor those we had lost, and afterwards a celebration would be held. The Captain-Commander had even allowed all non-essential shinigami the time off to relax and reflect."_

"Oh I remember that festival that was the year you bought me…" Momo words were silenced by a finger over her lips.

"You asked for a story, don't go and spoil it before it gets good bed-wetter Momo." Toshiro teased her.

Blushing at her mistake Momo smiled and nodded to him that she would comply.

"As I was saying"

* * *

"_Everyone was looking forward to well deserved time off, and this year they were promised the largest fireworks display in over 100 years, and after much persuading by certain Captain the best Sake as well."_

"_I myself was ready for whatever misadventure my Lieutenant found herself in, at the time you were still resting in Squad 4 and I was in no mood to celebrate while you were still suffering the effects of Aizen's brainwashing. Little did I realize my Lieutenant had other plans for me."_

"_Captain! Captain! Where are you!"_

"_I have good news! You had better not be napping or so help me I will smother you to death." Having found me in my office taking my afternoon nap she crossed her arms and started to lecture me."_

"_You can't hang around the squad all depressed you are worrying the squad on top of that what would Momo say?"_

"_Upon hearing the name I shifted myself up and out of the sofa, not wanting to play Matsumoto's game but still wanting to know the news, I crossed my arms and glared at her expecting the answer."_

"_Ohh no you don't Captain, those looks won't on me! I smirked and slowly released my (Spirit pressure) and brought the temperature of the room down to just above freezing. Her eyes grew wide, she whined at me to stop, but I held out just long enough to get her to spill."_

"_Ugh fine you are so mean Captain, now warm up the room before all my sake freezes."_

"_My smirk fades at the thought of Matsumoto sake stashes and let the room warm back to its normal temperature."_

"_Hmp thank you, now to my good news, I just passed Isane who told me that Hinamori-chan should be well enough to.."_

"_That was I needed to hear, before I started running to Squad 4, to you."_

* * *

Momo blushed deeply listening to his words hoping he didn't notice, she had known for a long time how she felt about him, even after all that had happened he was still her constant, and nothing could ever change that again. Betrayal was not something that is easy to forget but he never once looked at her like she was the traitor she had felt like back then.

Toshiro noticed her eyes drifting off in thought, he smiled at the slight blush that remained on her face. He had never told anyone directly how he felt about Momo but he knew in many ways he carried his feelings for her on sleeve rather than guarded deep within his heart.

"So what happened when you made it to the 4th?"

He closed his eyes and continued.

* * *

"_I raced to the 4th as quickly as my feet would carry me, probably the fastest I had ever moved I could feel my body straining to keep up but I pushed harder by the 6th squad I could feel myself slowing down." Struggling to keep my pace, I could hear Hyourinmaru sigh and suddenly I felt a lecture coming."_

"_**Master I really think you should slow down, pushing yourself any further and you will end up in a bed next to Hinamori, and think how worried she will be then."**_

"_I stopped dead in my tracks the wind I had created rushed past me, my hair blowing into my face. He was right._

" _Brush my hair out my face, and nodded to Hyourinmaru knowing both of us wanted to see the peach girl. _

"_**I can lend you enough of my power to help you from collapsing, but be careful."**_

"_I pasted the last two squads in a blur, my mind solely focused on moving one foot in front of the other, what I failed to see someone leaving the door I was trying to enter and in doing so I managed to knock over very person I was rushing to see."_

"_As I helped Captain Unohana back up, I apologized immediately, asking her if she was alright while several of her subordinates came over to check as well.'_

"_Captain Hitsugaya I am impressed you managed to make it here so fast, I just sent the Hell Butterfly to the 10th office only moments ago. Unless a little birdie told you sooner that one of my patients was well enough to leave."_

"_Her eye stare down at me, I could see she was irritated that she patients information had been leaked before she was ready to announce it, but her look soften slowly, as she finished her statement."_

"_I am just happy to see your devotion to her hasn't changed after all this time, Lieutenant Hinamori is a lucky girl."_

"_I tried to hide the pink that was creeping across my face, turning away from her I knew she was smiling, I bid her farewell as I made my way to your hospital room._

* * *

Toshiro could hear the peach girl giggle as he paused to check on her wounds. He looked down to see her face flush with laughter, and sigh.

"You are going to reopen your wounds if you don't stop laughing soon." His tone both gentle and serious.

"I know I know but the thought of you running down Captain Unohana is just too much, I had no idea that's was why you were so flushed when you came to see me that day." Suddenly her laughter stop, causing him to glance down and inspect that she was okay.

"You don't have to tell me what happened in the room Shiro." Her voice was weaker than before as if the very thought of reliving those moments sucked the life from here. I was there, and I would rather not relive those details." Toshiro remember what she looked like the day she was released, she body so frail, and her mind even weaker. But he knew he had to tell her the whole story not just the parts she wanted to hear. Pulling her up slowly he moved her so she was looking directly into his eyes and said.

"Momo you asked me when did I know, and I intend to tell you the whole story. We have to revisit the points where we were at our weakest, so we can see how we became stronger. But I promise not to dwell on it, and to get to the good parts quickly." He could see her eyes glisten with tears, unsure if they were happy tears or tears filled with sorrow he gently rested his lips against her cheek and laid her back down. She smiled back at him, and nodded for him to continue.

* * *

Alright after sitting on it for a week I am happy to see it posted, I am a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, but I also don't plan on stopping just because no one does. To be honest I am happy with people just viewing my writing. Well if you feel like reviewing tell me what you think, I am hope to have my PC fixed tonight so I can start updating more and post the other story that I have been working on.

Hugs 3 Liz

Also I am super happy at the announcement that Bleach will be coming back "next year", or at least whenever he finishes the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! I managed to crank out another chapter thanks to my lovely newish computer! So without further gabbing on my part let us begin. Oh special side note I wrote most of this chapter while listening to two of my favorite "sad" pieces from Bleach and I feel like I should suggest you guys do to the same. So for the first section Google Never Meant to Belong (You will thank me) The other sections don't really need it but that first section just felt so moving and powerful I had to have something send my words off the page.

**Legend: "****_Flashback" Thinking _****__****Zanpaktou**

* * *

"_When I walked into your room, it was as if death itself was sitting next to you waiting for the moment when the last few remaining strings that held you to this world snapped. Your eyes had lost their sparkle, your skin made you look more like a spirit than the girl I had spent most of life with."_

"_I knew you had suffered greatly while under His control, but hearing and seeing are two very different things. And when I looked at you sitting in the corner of the room with your knees pulled up to your chest all I could think was this is girl who I had failed, with all my power and strength had failed to protect the one thing I held most dear. You looked up at my as I moved to sit down near you what happened next was something I could not have prepare myself for. Your once warm chocolate eyes looked cold, almost like the warmth and light inside had been hollowed out by fear, it shattered my very soul. I moved to reach out to you and the fear was replaced with panic you jumped away from me with tears coming to the corner of your eyes. It was at this moment what I most feared had happened, that I had lost you, and I knew deep down losing you meant I would surely lose myself."_

"_Momo...?" My voice was barely above a whisper at this point fearful I would startled you again. _

"_Momo do you remember who I am? Those words hung in the air for what felt like a lifetime, I had visited you everyday while you were recovering and Unohana had told me to prepared myself for the chance that you may not remember yourself let alone me."_

"_Yes I remember who you are... Captain Hitsugaya" Your voice trembling as tears slowly fell down your face. Your soft words stung my heart, for once I would have given anything to hear you call me Shiro-Chan, I would given up my title, my power, everything at that very moment just to hear you whisper those words." I was struggling to hold back the pain and frustration that was eating away at my mind, not wanting to add to your suffering. I asked again."_

"_No Momo... do... you….. remember….. __**me**__? I couldn't make the words come out smoothly fear was gripping my heart too tightly. I gently placed my hands on your face and pull you into my gaze, praying that somehow you would come back to me."_

"_I felt your body stiffen for a moment as I held you in my hands, my face warming to the realization that this was the first time I had ever held you so intimately. I slowly pulled you closer you me until your head was resting softly on my chest, I could feel your hagger breathing and your heart pounding in your chest."_

"_I felt my emotions overwhelming me as the tears fell from my face, I felt like my very world had slowly started to crumbled around me, for the second time in my life I felt truly weak and helpless."_

"_**Master, her mental wounds are deeper than even I could have imagined you must give her time to heal. I am sure in time she will remember you and all you have done for her."**_

"_I can only hope so, she truly is the most precious person in world to me, my life would hold no meaning without her, everything I have done so far was for her and she doesn't even know why." With that the dragon spirit left me to myself, I felt the bite of regret in my heart knowing he would have to suffer right along with me."_

"_I held you for what felt like hours, gradually over time you became more comfortable with the contact, and felt your body relax against mine as you rifted off to sleep."_

"_Looking down at you in my arms I adjusted you slightly to make you more comfortable, never letting you out of my grasp fearful of what might happen if I let you go for even a moment. I brushed your hair away from your face and gently kissed your forehand, I felt myself fighting off the urge to sleep fearing that somehow this was some cruel dream I whisper to you as I felt myself losing the fight._

"_Come back to me my Momo, your Shiro-Chan misses you."_

* * *

Toshiro paused for a moment knowing that reliving these memories were hard for him, but they had to be even harder for Momo. Looking down at her he could see tears starting to fall, gently he wiped them away with his sleeve, he saw her eyes slowly brighten at his gesture.

"Please don't cry Momo, I hate it when you cry especially over things that have already happened and can't be changed."

"You don't understand Shiro, I never realized that I caused you so much pain that day. You were suffering right along side me the whole time, I was just too blind to see." Her tears began flowing faster than before, the pain of that day still lingered in her heart even after all the time that had past.

"No Momo you didn't cause me pain, we both know who is responsible for our past suffering, and I won't have you blaming yourself again." His words both gentle and stern enough to pull her out of the river of guilt she was starting to drown in.

"I am sorry Shiro I forgot myself for a moment there, I will keep my promise to you and work towards getting stronger and moving past the demons of my past." Her voice once more filled with that gentle warmth that had slowly melted his icy heart.

She took his hand in hers and held it against her face, similar to the way he had that day, but unlike that day he felt the warmth against his hand and he saw her cheeks flush with color. Chuckling to himself he looked once more at the sweet girl laying beside him before he once again relived the memories of days long pass.

* * *

"_After that day in Squad 4 it was decided that until you were fully able to care for yourself that you would be under my supervision, since your squad was still without a Captain and I was the closest person to you the other Captains felt it might increase the rate of your improvement."_

"_I myself relished the idea of being able to baby you and you had me all those years ago, with Unohana's guidance I started the long process of helping you heal, both mentally and physically. The first week was a struggle, you had gradually started to remember things but unfortunately you also regained the memories of events I would have rather soon forget myself."_

"_After that week of pain you seemed to be regaining both memories and your former skills at steady pace. Unfortunately you still couldn't remember who I was exactly other than the captain assigned to your recovery. At first Matsumoto was intent on helping you remember me, but after a couple days of seeing how difficult it was on you to relive those most painful memories she agreed that letting you heal on your own was best, even if she was only doing it to stop the hurt that was seen constantly in my eyes."_

"_I had accepted after that first week that the reason you hadn't remembered me is because remembering me would also mean you would have to remember Him, and as much as I wished for things could go back to the way they were I was willing to accept that I would just be Captain Hitsugaya so long as you were happy again."_

"_Three weeks before the Summer Festival it was decided that you should start training with Tobiume again. I was against it at first since I worried that wielding her might trigger more of those memories that you were holding back subconsciously. But Unohana reminded me that Tobiume was a part of your soul and without it you wouldn't truly be whole again, and that also training with her might her regain the strength within to withstand those memories she had yet to recover."_

"_I could see the the soft smile on her face, she was just as bad_ _Matsumoto_ _with her need to heal not only you but me as well. Pretending to ignore her words, I told her that I would start your training with Tobiume tomorrow morning and dawn. _

"_I just hope she is ready and able to enter Shikai, was all I told her in the flattest tone I could muster."_

"_That morning with Tobiume in hand I waited for you to meet me in the training grounds. I could feel that she was more ready to train than you were I considered asking Hyorinmaru to speak with her, but quickly reconsidered since I didn't want any extra stress on either one of you."_

"_As the sun broke through the early morning clouds I saw you walking into the training ground. I wanted to ask if you were sure about training but I hesitated since as far as you were aware I was suppose to be pushing you towards become a Lieutenant again not holding you back. Clearing my mind of doubt, I was about asked if you remembered how to enter Jinzen but hesitated after seeing your eyes. I hadn't realized it at first but the whole time you were walking towards me your eyes were locked on mine, it felt as if you were searching for the answer to a question that had long been on your mind. Fearful of the consequences that answer might hold, I broke eye contact with you I asked you if you could remember how to enter Jinzen more firmly than I normally would have. Your response was a bit shaken but you said you were aware of the drain that entering Jinzen was on the mind, and in a way to almost reassure me to hear you said you had been training with Unohana for the past couple of days on ways to strengthen your mind. You told me very firmly that you could handle this and that by the end of the day you will have regained control of Tobiume again."_

"_I forced myself to keep a straight face, but it was almost as if you knew subconsciously that I would worry about you, I calmed my mind reminding myself that even if that was true, we were a long ways off from where we were in Junrinan. I handed you your sword and told you to prepare yourself for a long day of training."_

"_You held true to your word that day, by sundown you were able to command your zanpakuto like it was second nature, and your Kido was improving as well, thanks to my distracted mind you were able to trap me once or twice."_

"_At that moment I could see the a rekindled happiness in your face, you had been successful where others had said you couldn't, more importantly you had proven me wrong a feat not easily done. When you turned to me after I told you were done for the day you eyes had that familiar light to them that I had long missed. I felt the barriers that I have carefully created after your coma fall away and shatter inside my heart. I wanted nothing more than to run to you and tell you how proud I was of you and ask you to watch the stars as we had so many times before, but a moment of guilt held me back. I worried at what the extra contact might do you and as much happiness as it would bring me if it even brought you a moment sadness I would never forgive myself. So with a heavy heart I let walls come back around me, and told you to meet me first thing again tomorrow morning, trying to hold back the sadness that was slowly creeping across my broken face."_

"_You looked at me before you left, asking if I was alright, I lied and said I was just tired and that training you had made me miss my afternoon nap. And just before you walk away you smiled and told me to make sure I got extra sleep tonight otherwise I would never grow tall."_

"_I wanted for your reishi to disappear before I let myself crumble on the training ground floor, I wasn't sure if you had meant to say it or not and I dare not ask you why, it but in single moment it felt as if you could remember me. I sigh as I felt Hyourinmaru presence once more knowing that those words would now be the main topic of discussion tonight."_

"_**Master it would appear that even if Hinamori mind is willing to forget you, her heart isn't.**_"

"_For once I agree with you, it would appear my heart isn't willing to either_

"_**You know the living have a saying for moments like this, Love Conquers All."**_

* * *

Okay Chapter three is in the bank Yay! And I gotta say I struggled with this a bit, I wanted to express the sadness and lost that Hitsugaya was feeling but I wanted to show that while he is telling the story to Momo his true feelings are coming out and sure he may come off as weak at moments but that just how much the damaged done to her has affected him, but fear not weak Hitsugaya is staying around much longer.

Oh and a special thank you to me first reviewer Ann, I am so glad you are enjoying the story and good news I have whole master plan which at this point does include at least one squeal.

And a special thanks to kzxami my second reviewer, I saw your review just as I was starting the process of posting so you get a shout out too! I will keep up the writing

Anywho please read and review suggestions are welcome as well! :-) HUGS - Liz


	4. Chapter 4

HELLLO EVERYBODY!

Do I have a special treat for you **opens box** oh look it's a shiny new chapter. And boy was this one a tough one , I have learned that I shouldn't start writing on my lunch break it only leads to a mashed up mess. I ended up having to cut this one down to help the story flow, but does means chapter 5 is close to being done as well. So without further ado CHAPTER 4 GOGO!

As always I don't own Bleach **he** does... but if I did you had better believe 592 **would have NEVER HAPPENED**!

* * *

Legend:"_Flashback" __**Zanpaktou**_

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Toshiro felt a hand on his face the warm contact lifting his spirit. As he turned he saw Momo who face held a warm smile, but her eyes looked as if tears could fall any moment, it was as if she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms and profess the feelings that were welling up inside him. But he knew doing so would ruin the ending of the story she had asked for, so with a heavy heart he pressed on knowing like all great love stories this one had to get worse before it could get better.

* * *

"_After that day I did everything in my power to avoid you, I had Masumoto finish your training, and pushed you to move back into 5th Division terrified of what memories might come to the surface if I continued seeing you. The day you were reinstated as a lieutenant I saw true happiness return to your face you looked like yourself again surround by those who cared about you, at that moment I knew I had made the right decision. I was intent on ignoring my heart, I was determined to lock the feelings I had for you deep inside me, turning my focus solely on strengthen myself to prevent you from ever suffering like that again."_

"_You on the other hand had a different agenda in mind, when I had made the suggestion for you to move back to the 5th I could see the betrayal in your eyes. You agreed for the sake of your division but those closest to you could see how sad you were to leave the 10th, even if you didn't truly understand why. A few of the Captains and Lieutenants felt it necessary to lecture me constantly how disappointed they were in my actions, and how if you started to revert back in any way it would all fall on my shoulders."_

_"Those closest to me knew how hard pushing you away had been for me, how I struggle everyday not to run to the 5th and beg you to come back. The pain in my heart tore at my very essence, without your warmth around me I felt my heart slowly harden and freeze. When I wasn't locked inside my room trying to accept my bleak future without you, I was training determined to master my bankai. I ignored everyone even those who I trusted most, I had let my pain and regret turn me into the monster I had always feared as a child."_

* * *

Momo stared at the white hair boy who sat beside her, his eyes looked as if tears could fall at any moment, she never realized how much he had suffered to ensure her safety. That first week living inside the 5th Division was hard on her, but after hearing the pain that he endured it left her feeling humble. As he looked off into the distance she could see the pain that still lingered after reliving those dark days. Despite her injuries she pulled herself up wrapping her slender arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, she sighed softly as she felt his hand run down her back.

"You could never be a monster Toshiro, you pushed me away to keep my safe, there are no words to describe how grateful I am and I will spent the rest of eternity trying to repay you for the many sacrifices I know you had to make. " Her words felt like a blanket, slowly wrapped itself around his soul after all those sleepless nights, and empty days he could finally say it was worth it.

"Hinamori Momo how is even after all the struggles we have faced, that you can look at me with those beautiful eyes and everything else just vanishes." She giggled and replied

"I don't know Shiro love can do amazing things." she replied while moving herself into his lap knowing his story was nearing it end.

Hitsugaya felt himself blush at her response, feeling her move he was fought the urge to have her lay back down fearing her injuries would reopen but the look on her face told him that she needed him more than rest. Lending into her embrace he cleared his mind once more and started the final act of their love story.

* * *

_"It was a week of the Summer Festival, and I had handed all the festival duties over the Matsumoto she knew I had no desire in participating in the celebration this war had taken so much from me. The other Captains tried to convince me that going to the festival would help me heal, but at this point I knew long pass healing. In my mind my suffering had become a form of pence for failing you before and allowing you to feel even a moment of pain."_

_"After much consideration the Captain-Commander allowed me to be exempt from attending the festival, giving me the task of completely any and all paperwork that had been neglected. In hindsight I should have seen the signs that those who I had pushed away were not going to let me suffer alone like I so foolishly desired. Not many know that while I take great pride in completing the tasks given to my Division, I also tend to get very bored of doing nothing but paperwork."_

_"After the second day straight of constant work, I could no longer ignore my wandering mind and left my office to see what foolishness my Lieutenant had found herself in. There is no way I could have prepared myself for what awaited me outside my office. Stepping out I could see that my Lieutenant had actually managed to create a small festival within our Division courtyard, nearly identical to the ones that you and I attended as children. The shock and surprise was clearly written on my face I felt Matsumoto approach me from behind, not sure what her intentions were with this, but before I could dwell on it any further her words broke my thoughts._

_"Oh hello there Captain, it looks like Renji will be paying my sake tabs for the next couple of months, I knew you wouldn't last three days in there." Her smooth words quickly became stern, I turned to see her with an expression I hadn't seen since I was a third-seat._

_"Now listen up Captain I am done letting you wallow in your own childish pity party, you have let this go on long enough. You can't keep pushing everyone away, especially not the people who care about you ." Her words cutting me like knives._

_"I turned to avoid her gaze, I sensed my inner walls been to weaken and crack I didn't want to admit to anyone that deep down I was lonely and hurt. I had to appear strong, I was going to keep my vow and live a life alone cut off from everyone if it meant you would be able to live without having to relive those memories."_

_"Suddenly as if the universe itself knew at that very moment how close I was breaking, the presence of those who I had spent the past month pushing away surrounded me. I felt my strength was leaving me, their eyes piercing my soul, suddenly the waves of self-pity and disappointment wash over me, I was drowning in my own regret. And just when I felt the last gasp of breathe was leaving me a hand rested on my shoulder, pulling me out of my own mind."_

_"Baka!" I hear the familiar voice yell._

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro you are a complete utter idiot! How can someone who managed to nearly master his banaki before most shinigami even hear their zanpakuto whisper but so dense! You Toshiro you have insulted those who willing placed their trust in you, you of all people allow fear to replace your strength!" The voice continued on the rage only growing._

_"I know you suffering unimaginable pain over the past months, and right now you feel as if the world can't be set right, and in a way you are correct. But what you are too dense to realize is the only one making it this way is **YOU**! You keep making foolish decisions that are robbing you of your own happiness! How could you have been be so stupid, **You little boy are no longer worthy of holding the title of Captain**." His words ringing in my ears, I felt truly angry for the first time in a long time, however my anger was towards him but myself. I closed my eyes and let all the rage that I had been holding in bumble to the surface."_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo!" His name came off my lips in almost a growl, letting some of my spirit pressure spill from within me, slowly his stern face became panicked at the realization that he may have gone to far. However I knew deep down his words were exactly what I needed to hear."_

_"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA**!" I shouted those words as if they were daggers, I could feel the rage inside me breaking away the regret and despair that had darken my heart, I had to make sure to never allow such weakness to consume me again."_

_"Yad Yad I do believe he has finally woken back up." I felt a hand on my back and turn to see Shioin and Ukitate smiling at me. I started to thank them when I was interrupted._

_"Ohhh Captain is so good to have you back to your old self again." Matsumoto had pulled me into her chest and was now trying to squeeze the life I had just gotten back._

_"You were so depressed, I had to remind everyone that you were only doing what you thought was right even if it was a stupid half-baked plan."_

_"**MATSUMOTO!**" I shouted she quickly released me moving to hide behind Renji._

_"I closed my eyes reflecting on the events that has just transpired, looking into myself I tried to rouse the sleeping spirit within me."_

_"Hyourinmaru?"_

_"**Master, it is good to hear your voice."**_

_"I am sorry pushing you away, I was foolish in thinking that ignoring everything would somehow solve my problem."_

_"**Toshiro you were faced with an obstacle that not many could have conquered. I knew you would come around Master, life has a way of reconnecting those who are lost."**_

_"Arigato Hyourinmaru"_

_"**Master I believe you owe it to yourself to let your heart be free and live, you have suffer greatly alone with no one. I can not tell you it will be easy but it does appear that at least it will be a journey that you will not travel alone."**_

_"I believe you are correct."_

_"**Master one more thing, go to her, you owe it to yourself to see if time has healed her wounds so she can begin to heal yours as she always has."**_

_"I didn't respond he knew my answer even before I thought it, I would find you before the day was done and begin to make amends for the pain my absence must have caused you. But before I could do that I was curious as to what Matsumoto and the others had done to my Division."_

_"Alright Matsumoto you care to explain what exactly you have done to my Division while I was unwell, I hope you didn't intend to have a party at my expense. When I heard her giggle I knew either way it was I wasn't going to end well for me."_

_"Oh Captain you know I would never have a party without your knowledge, what I have done here is create the perfect place for you to take Momo-Chan on her first date."_

_"I felt my stomach drop and panic appear on my face, I couldn't take you on a date. Granted I had thought about it from time to time before the war, but you were so wrapped up in Him I didn't want to take risk and be rejected."_

_"I know that look Captain, you shouldn't be scared, your dear Momo-chan has been busy while you were wallowing in self-pity. You could almost say she has been remembering you even without you around."_

_"I was shocked and slightly irritated, after all that I had done to avoid you remembering me, you went ahead and did it on your own. But curiosity had gotten the best of me, I wanted to know exactly what you had remembered I had to find you."_

_"I could hear Matsumoto snicker, as she shouted. Okay everybody Operation HitsuHina is a go!"_

_"A groan travel throughout the courtyard, but only Renji was brave enough to comment on the rather odd operation name, since I was too focused on not strangling Matsumoto."_

_"Oye Oye Matsumoto I thought we agree to avoid using those awful "shipping" names you are so obsessed with. At this rate you are going to embarrass Captain Hitsugaya back into his depression and then we will have to start this whole cycle over again."_

_"Ugh fine, it looks like I am the only person here who feels like their love for one another might as well been ripped from the paper of a romance novel. Matsumoto was clearly disappointed but honestly at this point I was too focused on what I would say to you once I found you."_

_"So where can I find Hinamori, I feel she and I have much to discuss. My voice echoed in the courtyard. Their blank faces showed that they had been so focused on me they didn't even check to see where you were."_

_"She is working with my Division, and the 11th." I hadn't noticed Byakuya walk up his ever present stern look lifted for a moment as he spoke."_

_"Toshiro I understand the pain you are feeling, losing Hisana was a blow to my very soul that I didn't think I would recover from fully. And while you carry great power within you, remember you must always balance that strength with wisdom otherwise you are dooming yourself to a lifetime of suffering."_

_"I looked up at him and in that moment I had realized that I still had much to learn. I had somehow forgot that each of them had suffered great lost in the past, and didn't think how my decisions had affected them. Seeing now how foolish my actions had been I knew it was going to be a long time before any of them let me live it down. I laughed when I realizing that I was never really alone they were with me this whole time I was just too blind to see it."_

_"I think its time you get your girl Hitsugaya, you both have waited long enough." _

_"I smiled turning to them as I made my way to leave the courtyard, it looks like I have to go and track down my date."_

_I could hear Matsumoto shouting at me as I started running towards the 6th Division, "Go get her Captain! We will take care of things here be back by sunset! Her shouting continued but I had already stopped listening, I was solely focused on to finding you._

* * *

**And another in the bank, I was trying to get this posted yesterday but I had a CRAZY day at work (somehow Christmas has started early at my toy store) which left me not feeling up to editing. So as always please read and review! **

**Hugs! Liz **

**Special thanks to Ann, gamma2015, and kzami for the lovely reviews you guys brightened my day! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey look its Chapter 5 like I promised, sorry for it being a tad shorter than normal but I already have a plan for 6 set and outlined and I didn't want to have to go back over my work again. So you get shorter one now and a much longer one next time so yay for that. I did want to take a second to thank you guys for reading and a super big thanks to those who have reviewed. I wrote the first chapter after spending about month and a half watching nothing but Bleach and I am happy to see how it evolved from 816 word fluff piece to multi-chapter monster that I have no intends of stopping. (Its like the Godzilla of the literature FEAR IT) Sorry for the rambles I just felt like I needed to take a moment and thank you guys! YOU ROCK!

Oh and as always: I don't own Bleach if I did I sure wouldn't be working two jobs and living in a one bedroom apartment.

Now on with the show...

* * *

Toshiro's thoughts broke apart as he felt the woman in his arms go limp, he panicked at first but soon realized she had just fallen asleep allowing her body to rest for the first time since he found her on the battlefield. He moved her back onto her makeshift bed thinking now was the best time to scout out and find help.

Before he left he kneeled down beside her kissing her cheek softly he whispered.

"Even in this state Momo you truly are the most beautiful woman in the world."

He didn't want to leave her side but he knew if he didn't find help soon there wouldn't be anyone to hear the end of his story.

"_Hyourinmaru watch over her I have to find help, she beginning to weaken she will not last much longer without proper treatment."_

"_**I will stand guard until your return Master."**_

Moments after he left Momo placed her hand where his lips had been, a small smile spread across her face. Slowly she drifted off into a peacefully sleep knowing his presence surrounded her, allowing long forgotten memories to dance towards the surface of her mind.

* * *

Momo walked out the 4th Division with a somber look upon her face, heavy thoughts were weighing on her mind. She was disappointment that even with her recovery nearly finished the memories she truly wish to find were still locked deep within her mind.

"Hey Peachy why do you look so sad, was Whitey mean to you again? I can have Ken-Chan and Blady beat him up for you!" Yachiru sudden voice startled the woman who was still not accustom to the her odd behavior.

"No Yachiru, Captain Hitsugaya doesn't speak to me anymore, he refuses to talk to anyone anymore, you know that." Her words left a somber feeling in the air.

A sad look came to the small lieutenant's face before walking away she whispered.

"I miss him too Peachy."

Momo didn't hear Yachiru speak as she made her way towards the 5th Division her thoughts were elsewhere. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind, why was he the one person she spent so many nights dreaming about. Everyone had shown her such kindness after she was released, but his actions those first few days were nothing short of amazing. She would lie away at night seeing bit and pieces of terrible things she couldn't fully accept as her own memories, all while he held her close calmly whispering she that she was too pure of heart to be capable of such evil. But why after all that how could he just push her away, it didn't make any sense.

She was intend on discovering who he was to her, since moving to the 5th division she was able to remember that they had grown up together. And for last two nights she dreamed of him as a small boy even then he was powerful and he protected her without question. Unfortunately whenever she asked anyone about the silver-haired captain she was met with hesitation and sorrow it was like everyone was suddenly hurt at the very mention of his name, even Matsumoto was resistant at first but after a couple tries and Momo's puppy dog eyes she cracked.

* * *

"You...Momo were his everything, everything he ever did was for you and he was yours." She told her one afternoon while she was slipping her Sake.

"Wait ... wait were we together like together together?" Momo face flushed pink and deepened as she thought of the possibility of being with him.

"No sadly neither of you were brave enough to the tell other how you felt, both fearful of rejection. And after you woke up unable to remember him, he felt for your sake it was safer to leave you in peace than risk you remembering things that would cause you to suffer."

"But now he has nothing, that stupid fool went and locked himself away, and worst of all he left left me to clean up the mess. I kept telling him time heals all wounds and that someday you would be able to handle the truth he just couldn't risk seeing you in pain. Now he is suffering alone for the both of you." Matsumoto sounded as if she was scolding a little boy and not her Captain.

"Rangiku I had no idea he was suffering so much, I can't sit by and let him do that please you have to help me remember him, I know he and I grew up together and were or, are very close but everything else is still clouded in so much darkness."

Matsumoto looked at the peach girl whose face was now wet with tears, she had always cried easily but whenever Hitsugaya was involved it was like her heart wept for the missing piece he took with him, she sighed knowing full and well what remembering him could end up costing her.

"Momo there is a reason you can't fully regain your memories, you are aware that your subconscious is protecting you from what you are not yet ready to handle. What happened to you and Hitsugaya during the war was beyond traumatic, you were both pushed past the breaking point and suffered gruesome wounds both physical and mental that continue to heal even now. However I will tell you this, Momo you speak of a darkness clouding the memories you are so desperate seek, well my sweet child that very darkness could be your memories of the one who is responsible for all our suffering, the one who started the war."

Momo looked at her puzzled, why hadn't she thought of that before, we had fought a war and won but she wasn't sure who exactly had we fought against. Looking back no one had ever discussed details about the war around her, no one made mention of those who were the ones labeled as traitors just that they were defeated. Suddenly her mind froze on the word traitor and images filled her mind, there were several people who she couldn't exactly remember, but they all were wearing captain's robes her mind closed in on the one wearing what looked like the 5th Division that wasn't Captain Hirako he had blond hair. Who was this man and why did he look so familiar, his eyes felt so warm and cold at the sad time why… why….a name began to echo deep in her mind as a blinding headache erupted sending a terrified scream to escape her lips.

"Azien did thi…." Was all she was able to whisper before she fainted from exhaustion.

Matsumoto held the girl, she gently whispered as tears began to fall from her face.

"I am so sorry Momo but you forced my hand, its all up to you now and for the sake of everything please remember him. Remember the sunsets, remember the watermelon and peaches, but most of all remember the love you two shared, I know you can do it you are the only one who can bring him back to us."

Matsumoto quickly picked the peach girl up knowing she had earned herself a night back inside the 4th Division, she also knew Momo was strong enough to handle the truth, she just hoped Momo believed in herself too.

Momo awoke with a heavy heart, grateful to Matsumoto for the gentle push she was finally able to put everything together, she was left feeling both elated and devastated. She had been inside the 4th for a couple days now and this was the first morning she didn't wake up screaming. She was slowly beginning to accept the memories that played constantly in her mind. She now knew that she had nearly betrayed the Soul Society, managed to injured dozens of her friends, and worse of all she had nearly killed the man she loved. At moments she could still feel the cold blood dripping from her hands, and at first these memories ripped at her soul making her wonder if her mind was trying to slowly drive her insane. But after the first few hours of suffering she remembered Matsumoto's words realized that this is what Toshiro had been dealing all alone, and it that moment of clarity that helped pull her through the worst of it. With her most treasured memories once again resting peacefully in her heart she confident that the worst was behind her now all that was left was convincing Unohana that she was ready to be released, she had a Captain to rescue.

* * *

Okay I really hope you guys liked the chapter I didn't want to allude to it in 4 since I knew that I was going to give Momo her own special side flashback (it also makes it easier so Toshiro isn't trying to profess his undying love while she has a total melt down) Anyway as always read review, I love the reviews they are like tiny little smiles packaged in code.

HUGS - LIZ

**Review Answer time!**

So I noticed a reviewer was a little bummed to see that the story was coming to a close **BUT** I can tell you in full confidence that I have a master plan of at least two more multi-chapter monster and I have actually started the outline and planningfor them.

Also that Hey Shiro has a least two or three more chapters to go, so with that tidbit of knowledge I leave you so I can finish watching the newest episode of The Irregular at Magic High School which is by the way WELL WORTH THE WATCH!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the slight delay in updating, been a bit of a crazy week with work and my normal schedule was thrown off a bit. I made up for it by writing an extra long chapter so YAY for that. As always be read and review. Short intro this week, since the chapter is over 4000 words.

Also special side note, please excuse any serious grammar errors in this chapter, it was such a monster to read and read and read over and over again I feel like I may have missed a couple boo boo here and there. Sorry Liz

I still don't own Bleach

* * *

Hyourinmaru watched over the girl as she continued her blissful slumber, his master had been gone for nearly an hour, which meant his suspicion were correct and the battle had moved on. Kneeling beside the sleeping girl he inspected her wounds fearful his master scouting may ended up being for nothing.

"She has internal bleeding and it is starting to put pressure on her heart, she reaching the point where Kadio will no longer be effective on its own, my guess is she only has hours left."

The voice startled the dragon spirit, but his voice remained calm.

"Tobiume you shouldn't be here, you the know the stress manifesting a spirit puts on the host, Hinamori needs all strength she can get."

"Her spirit is strong it's her body that is weakening, you can't expect me to just sit in there and let her waste away unable to help. Seeing her frail like this reminds me of days I soon rather forget." Her voice wavering at the end as small tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I can't lose her again, not after everything she went through, why is it she is the one who is destined to suffer. She was so close to true happiness, and now this."

Tobiume fell to the ground as she began to sob, her voice echoing through the valley they rested in. She knew in her heart there wasn't much chance of Momo surviving, and that moment when the peach girl drew her last breathe she would perish as well. Her face wet with tears she moved to look at the dragon spirit grabbing his hand, her eyes suddenly reminded him of Momo's and how they somehow managed to speak the words they were not able to utter.

"Hyourinmaru swear to me that if we go, you won't allow him to revert to what he was before it would be a dishonor to her memories if he allows such darkness to return to his heart!" The raw pain in her eyes humbled the great spirit, she was willing to accept her fate but she still wept for her young master who would no doubt be deeply missed.

"Also, if we should die… there is something you must do for me, the two of them were so foolish for holding back their feelings from one another. If she is unable to tell him the truth I entrust the task to you, do not let him go a moment without him knowing how much she loved him. Inside Momo's room there is a peach-colored box within it holds many of the gifts Hitsugaya gave her over the years, as well as all dozens of unsent letters she wrote to him professing her love."

"You have my word Tobiume now rest, I sense my master's return and he will be disappointed to find you in your current state."

With tears still she nodded, knowing her request had been heard.

"Thank you Hyourinmaru, I will miss you dearly." She whispered as she faded away.

"Master, were you able to find anyone?" The spirit's voice faltered for a moment as the previous conversation echoed in his mind.

"No only fallen Arrancarr and Shinigami, I was able to find and send a Hell Butterfly now all we can do now is hope and wait, did she wake up at all?"

"No Master, Momo has been sleeping peacefully since you left, however Tobiume did appear briefly to explain how dire situation has become. She is bleeding internally and it is starting to affect her heart at this point she may have only hours left if she isn't properly healed."

The news struck Toshiro like a ton of bricks, she couldn't die now, not after everything they had been through the universe couldn't be that cruel to take her again. His last hope traveling inside that small messenger, that could very well end up falling on deaf ears.

"I see, if its internal bleeding my skills will have no affect on her, all I can do now is make her comfortable and wait." His voice heavy with defeat. Looking down at her the growing pain inside ate away at his spirit realizing that he may only have hours left with her. He knelt down to take her head in his lap to help make her more comfortable but decided to lay next to her instead, seeing her hair had fallen out of its bun he took several long hair and began twirling it around his fingers letting her faint scent drift around him.

"Master I know you not listen but you have also had no rest in quite sometime, and since she still sleeping I would think it wise to take advantage of it while you can. I will continue to keep watch and will wake if you her status changes."

The thought was wasting time sleeping angered Toshiro, but he also knew if something were to happen he wouldn't be at full strength and could cause Momo further injury.

"Only until she wakes up, and promise me you won't let her talk you into letting me sleep longer, time is not on our side and I intend to see this story to the end."

With her hair still in his wrapped within his hand he let himself drift off to sleep, unsure if his dreams would be kind or not. All while the girl beside him continued to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Rest well the both of you, I am confident the universe has not given up on your love yet."

* * *

Momo was released from the 4th Division the week of the Summer Festival, Unohana was confident the peaceful environment would help further heal her mental wounds.

"Okay Hinamori you are all set to go but remember if you feel even a bit off please come back." The kind words from Isane made Momo smile, she knew that she was feeling much stronger than before and now fully accepted her memories as her own, and was prepare for the long journey of healing the deep wounds left by that man who betrayed them all.

Nodding the girl started making her way to the 5th Division to check and see how things were going. She knew her Captain had been incredibly patient with her healing, but she also couldn't knowingly neglect her work during such a busy time. Walking in the office she saw her captain passed out at his desk, a giggle rose up in her as she realized that he had been here awhile seeing the pool of drool spreading all over his desk, and his normally straight hair was matted around him. Not wanting to embarrass him further she went to wake him from his slumber.

"Captain" She voice soft as a gentle breeze as to not startle the sleeping man.

"Captain Hirako, please it's time to get up." Momo nudged him hoping to wake him but he didn't respond. Sighed realizing the soft approach wouldn't work on him breathing in deeply she shouted and loudly as she could.

"CAPTAIN! Hiyori is on her way here right now and she looks very very mad!"

The blond man's eye shot open, his brown eye filled with fear his as he looked towards his lieutenant, voice shaking with fear.

"Hiyori here, what, how did she get back?"

The blond man jumped from behind his desk, panic written on his face. What he didn't realize was the drool that had pooled on his desk was now also stuck to his face, at that moment he looked more like a boy who had overslept for school than a Captain of the 13th.

Momo couldn't hold her laughter in any longer as the muffled sounds of giggles began pouring of her, her captain still shaken from his rude awaken realized his panic was for nothing and began smoothing his hair and attempted to remove what drool remained on his face.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, did you just play a prank on me?" His voice no longer filled with fear, but irritation.

"Yes…Captain" Momo mumbled her reply as her eyes looked down to the floor, hands playing with the front of her robes as if she was now the child being scolded for misbehaving.

"You see sir you wouldn't wake up and did try to gently wake you up but I didn't want someone else walking in on your while you were resting as you were." Her voice grew more confident with her explanation knowing she hadn't done anything truly wrong.

"Momo it's alright, stop fidgeting you are not in trouble I am just happy to see that you are returning to normal. Unohana undated me on your condition yesterday, congratulations on regaining those last few memories you were looking for. I was sadden to you to hear what pain you endured to regain them, however thanks to a bit of good luck we have no paperwork this week. So I want you to rest and relax this week, Captain orders! " He flashes her a quick smile before returning to his desk.

"Thank you sir. But are you sure you don't want me to continue assisting the 6th Division with pre-work for the Festival I have already done so much I really feel I should complete my given tasks."

"No. Third-Seat Torroi has taken over your duties for now, I want you to rest Hinamori, you have been placing a tremendous amount of stress on your mind trying to regain all of your memories. And while you may have been cleared for release by the 4th I still want you to rest ensuring you are at 100% so we can start training in a couple of weeks. So go and enjoy for mini-vacation I don't want you to step foot back into this office." His smile lingered this time, looking down at her as her face lit-up, he didn't realize how happy she was to finally have a captain that truly wanted her and wasn't just some puppet he could use. Momo had been told after the war Captain Hirako had been given the choice to choose a new Lieutenant but decided that after all the hard work Momo had put in while her Division was Captain-less she deserved to keep her title.

"Okay then I guess I could use the time to visit with my friends, but Captain call me if you need my help with anything, I don't want to feel useless." The peach girl waved as she made her way to the door.

As Momo made her way out the division she focused on trying to decide if she should visit Renji or Izuru first and wasn't paying attention and managed to run right into someone.

"Oh I am sorry" she bowed quickly and offered her hand to help the person who she had just knocked over. As she was helping up the poor girl back to her feet and certain blond Lieutenant noticed the incident and decided to investigate.

"Hinamori is that you, but when did they release you for the 4th?" Momo turned after hearing her name to see the warm smile of Matsumoto greet her.

"Hello Rangiku I was released today, thank you for what you did I can imagine it was just as difficult for you." Her smile grew wide as she went to wrap her arms around to embrace the woman. It took only moments for Matsumoto to realize that her prayers may have been answered, and they had gotten Momo back which meant there was still hope that they could get him back as well.

"OH MOMO PLEASE TELL ME YOU FINALLY REMEMBER HIM !" Her voice carried as she shouted causing those around them to stop and stare. Momo felt their stares and her pink face flushed a deep red, of course she remembered him but she wasn't ready to announce to the world.

"Umm Rangiku don't you think we could discuss this matter in a more private place?" As the girl pulled herself away from her Matsumoto noticed the deep blush that covered her face. A smiling Matsumoto took her hand and began dragging her towards the 10th Division, once inside Momo's anxieties got the better of her she suddenly felt like a bird locked in a cage.

"Rangiku when I said private I didn't mean here of all places. What if he sees me, I am not ready to face him yet." Her words shook with fear, of course she wanted to tell him the truth sooner or later but she wanted to be completely sure of her feelings before doing so.

"Don't worry Momo-chan that sore puss hardly ever leave his office during the day, and I don't expect him to start now considering he was just given the task of completing all neglected paperwork created by the festival. It's what he gets for being so grumpy at the Captain meetings." Her words calming Momo, once she saw the peach girl was breathing normally again she continued.

"Now about your memories, can you tell me who Hitsugaya Toshiro, I mean truly is?"

Matsumoto's words reverberated in her head, what he to her exactly? She thought about him, how his deep teal eyes, snow white hair, and the soft smile brighten her heart and pulled away the darkness and sorrow that once consumed it. With a warm smile she spoke.

"He is the one I grew up with, the one who protected me from the ever constant darkness, the one who spoke sweetly to me when no one was looking, he ate watermelon with me in summer, and walked beside me during the first snowfall, he is the man who I have always loved he is my Shiro-chan." Momo finished her speech with tear pooling in her eyes speaking those words out loud for the first time had made everything that she felt in heart feel even more real. Looking over she saw Matsumoto wiping tears from her eyes as well, Momo blushed at the thought that her words could be so moving.

"Thats it! I have got to finally get Captain and you together its time to gather the troops!" Matsumoto shouted as she was now fully focusing on assembling her team, she grabbed Momo's hand again before running out the door. Momo sighed softly as she let the Matsumoto drag her around all of Seireitei. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to follow her Captain's order about resting but, deep down she was grateful that she and Toshiro had such loyal friends.

* * *

Ater running around all of Seireitei, Momo's feet were finally resting inside of the 3rd Division's barracks, she knew her body was tired but sitting there surrounded by her friends her spirit made her feel light as a feather. She sat between Renji and Izuru who were currently discussing the odds of how long Toshiro would stay locked inside his office with nothing but paperwork to do. The pool had started once Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered him to complete all the paperwork after he overspoke about how he rather drown in paperwork than attend the festival and pretend to be happy, many thought the young captain would make the full week however those who knew him best thought otherwise. Quietly she sat giggling to herself thinking, how he probably was already napping since she of course knew he hated paperwork even if he hadn't told her directly. Suddenly Matsumoto shouting interrupted her sweet daydream.

"Alright you guys listen up, we all know how much of a whiny baby my captain has become and finally we have a way to snap him out of it."

"Yosh! Now for Operation HitsuHina to be successful we need…

"MEEP!" Momo's voice squicked before she buried her face in her hands while the rest of them goaned at the very lame operation name.

"Come on Matsumoto you can't expect me to go back to my captain and tell him I need help with Operation "HitsuHina"! I am pretty sure Captain Kuchiki will refuse to help just based on that name alone, can't we call it something cool like Operation Ice Melt...or something?" Renji response grew weaker the more Matsumoto's eyes filled with rage. Thankfully Momo was against the embarrassing operation name as well and saved Renji from what would have been a very vicious verbal beating.

"Umm Rangiku I think maybe we should pick something a little different, something that special might send Shiro-chan into a furious rage."

"Fine call it whatever you want, I just need everyones help, especially you Ichigo you will be responsible for providing my captain a well deserved kick in the pants."

"Okay...are we talking physical beating, or verbal because I have seen him train the last couple of weeks and I am not so sure I can … win." Ichigo spit out the last word and he looked away from the rest of the group.

"Hey if we need to do is beat him up I can have Ken-Chen go over with Blady and Pretty and beat Whitey up! Yachiru smiled brightly as looked towards her friends happy she was able to help.

"Yachiru sweetheart I don't want to beat Captain Hitsugaya up, that's why I need Ichigo to be the one to speak with him, I stress SPEAK not beat. You have suffered a similar loss to his, I believe your words alone will reach the lost Captain." Matsumoto looked towards her friend.

Momo smiled as Matsumoto continued continued her master plan, she could really command a crowd if she wanted to. So far the plan was pretty simple, they were going to construct a small fair outside of Shiro-chan's office making sure the structures are facing away from him to peak his curiosity. And once he takes the bait Matsumoto will summon everyone to the courtyard where they would confront him.

"Now Momo if we are successful in waking him from his personal pity party his focus will most likely shift to finding you, which is exactly why I don't want you to be in the courtyard when he does. I want you far away, and Momo this part is important, I don't want him to know that you have regained your memories." Matsumoto looking away as she finished.

"But Rangiku the whole reason he is like this is because of my memories, I have not tell him that I know who he is and what we share. He deserves to know the truth, honestly I should go over to his office now and tell him. He shouldn't have to endure the pain any longer."

"I agree with you Momo-chan but he can't know right away, I am worried discovering what lengths you went to recovering your memories might upset him more and we would ended up right where we are now. So what I want you to do pretend just for a little while until you think he can handle the knowledge." Matsumoto voice was soft but clear the peach girl knew she was doing what was best for Toshiro.

"I…. understand…. I will wait until the moment is right, tomorrow I will speak with Captain Hirako and explain the situation to him and see if I can rejoin helping with the festival preparations for that day." Momo replied dryly she knew deep down she didn't like hiding things from Toshiro he always managed to figure them out in the end.

"Yosh! Now that everyone knows their roles, let get started setting up our own Summer Festival, if everyone chips in we should have things done and ready for Mr. Goomy Pants in two days."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started to leave the 3rd, Momo suddenly felt her heart drop she knew they had to act fast but the realization that in two days time she would be face to face with him for the first time in weeks. It sent chills down her spine and caused butterflies danced in her stomach, she knew she would need to spend that time considering her feeling and whether or not his actions were solely out of obligation or if he really did love her. Before leaving Momo went to Matsumoto to make sure she had all the details correct.

"Say Rangiku you never told me what time I should meet you tomorrow."

"That's because I didn't." She replied with a sly smile.

"But Rangiku I thought I was suppose to help, I don't understand." Momo's word coming off slightly hurt.

"Momo I want what we are creating to be a surprise for you too, and you are helping by just breathing whether he realizes it or not you became his reason for living long ago. He will return to use just like you have in no time but for now I want you to rest and decide how you are going to tell him your secret, oh and Momo I suggest you make it something romantic." Rangiku flashed a warm smile before leaving the girl.

Thoughts filled Momo's mind, romantic after all this time I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Hey Momo would you like me to escort you back to your barracks?" Izuru words cutting her thoughts short.

"Of course Izuru, that would be lovely."

Once he left her, Momo felt her eyelids become heavy, the excitement from the events of the day had finally taken their toll on her. She never managed to change into her sleeping gown before her head hit the pillow and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya rolled over as he pulled himself from his slumber, it was now early morning which meant they had both sleep through the night. Rolling back over he saw her still sleeping peacefully with the same smile as earlier, he let out a sigh of relief she was still with him. As he moved to inspect her wounds he saw her face flinch with pain, the look brought tears to his eyes. He didn't want to lose her but he also couldn't stand the thought of her suffering for his own needs.

"Do you think it would be selfish of me to wake her Hyourinmaru? His voice cracked as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"No Master, I don't think that would be selfish at all she has rested long enough."

Carefully he pulled himself so his face was hovering over hers, he had dreamed of this moment for so long, gently kissing her forehead moving his way down her face until he reached her lips.

"Momo-chan" he whispered

"I haven't finished your story yet, please wake up."

Slowly the peach girl awoke from her slumber not fully stretching as if her body was aware of the its deteriorating state.

"Shiro-chan, I just had the most amazing dream it was all about you, your story has reminding me of so many wonderful memories."

"I see, well would care to share some of those memories with me, you know I like stories too." He looked at her with smirk on his face teasing her slightly.

"Mou Shiro-chan I asked you first, you can't just stop your story when it was just getting good. Please finish yours and I promise if you ask me again I will tell you my own tale." Momo replied with a pout on her face.

"Very well I will hold you to that, as for your story do you remember where I left off before you rudely fell asleep? He teased.

"Of course Shiro you had just meet everyone the courtyard and I believe you were on your way to find me."

"Indeed I was, now that's a moment I will never forget" He voice soften as he felt the peach girl take his hand in hers.

"Neither will I." She replied.

* * *

Alright another in a bag, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review!

Special thanks to those of you lovely people who have reviewed in the past!

Hugs for All- Liz


	7. Chapter 7

So I am sorry for the super long delay I had a lot going on the last couple of weeks, and it all came to a head over the weekend, so without further excuse making on my part CHAPTER 7! Also as always I dont own or the song that I used in this story. Send me a message if you can guess the song.

* * *

Chapter 7

With Momo laying peacefully in in his arms again, Hitsugaya felt it was time to finish his tale of loss and redemption. He was confident that she still had feelings for him, now all he had to do was tell her the truth. Cursing to himself he knew that was easier said than done considering the seed of doubt that constantly lived within him.

Loss in his daydream he couldn't help but admire her, laying there even in her state she managed to hold that ever constant smile on her face. He felt her warmth spread around him, at times he wondered if she was the living embodiment of fire, cuddling to himself he found it ironic that they had found one another.

"I guess opposites do attract." Whispering softly to himself.

"What was that Shiro?"Her words slightly muffled as she pushed herself to rest against his chest.

"Nothing Momo, just thinking to myself." He replied calmly

"Well if you are done daydreaming do you think you could finished your story please." He could see the pout begin to form on her face. Laughing to himself he knew he couldn't say no even if he wanted, with that face she had won and he was more than willing to give her her prize.

* * *

_After leaving the 10th I felt like a ball of raw nerves, sensitive to even the slightest change. As I move towards the 6th I could feel the weeks of pent up emotions boil over me, the ignored words, pained thoughts, and rage filled moments all crashing against my mind like a tidal wave. I stumbled out of my flash step crashing onto the roof of the 8th Division. Realizing the damaged I had cause I was sudden very grateful that Shunsui was the Captain since he wasn't one to report these types of things, especially considering he was normally the one who caused it in the first place. _

"_Ohi Hitsugaya I see you have finally decided to stop acting like a small child, does this mean you are finally going to grow up and confess." _

_I turn to see the 8th Division captain slowly slipping sake from the roof I have just crashed into, his words hung in the air, confess I thought who can think of confessing when I can barely make it two steps without my past actions haunting me. I felt like a lost child turning towards him as I replied weakly._

"_Shunsui, how can I even begin to confess anything to her after the pain and suffering I have caused her. I feel like I have been selfish with my feelings for so long that I only know how to guard myself against anything that even resembles romantic actions. How can I face her with so much to atone for?"_

_The man sighed softly and he took another slip of his sake, he closed his eyes and smiled._

"_Hitsugaya there are no easy explanation or solution for love, it is an overwhelming power none of us can control. But I will offer you my own words of wisdom, I have always believed that we come to the soul society with a piece of us missing. Most go on not realizing it's gone, but those who do will spend the rest of their existence looking for that piece that can fill the void within them. You my friend have deep void, but luckily you have your piece within your grasp. Now ask yourself if she is indeed as important as you believe don't you think you can fight for those feelings just a little longer." He patted my back as he jumped away to leave me to my thoughts._

_As I felt his presence diminish I smiled softly losing myself in a daydream. I remembered the day I nearly confessed to you, sadly the words ended up sealed to my lips after hearing you gushing over your new Captain. I felt so betrayed at that moment it knowing deep down the spot I had held in your heart for so long had been replaced by him, and while I never showed it I was truly jealous of your constant devotion to him. I decided after that day I wouldn't interfere if you were happy, and I would learn to ignore constant ache that plague my heart. It wasn't until the events leading up the Winter War did I realize that my actions were selfish. Frowning I became angry with myself as I pushed off the roof and continued on my way to the 6th my mind lost sea of forgotten emotions._

* * *

_As I bounced between roof tops I could feel with each passing building my heart became lighter, as if I was leaving my doubt and fear behind me as made my way to you. As came to a stop outside the 6th I felt my heart in a panic fearful and excited at the possible outcome. Thanks to the festival most of the barracks were empty so no one could see terrified look upon my face as I made my way to the Kuchiki Estate where Byakuya had said you were. I sealed my reiryoku and pushed past the Sakura trees but stop upon seeing you outside the kitchen resting signing, I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes with each verse._

_At the end of the day, sweat is wiped_

_Resting my slightly tired body_

_In that quiet moment I remember the times_

_Wonderful times, regretful times_

_Looking up at the sky all alone_

_Feeling my heart break_

_One and two are almost joined_

_In order to reach tomorrow_

_I recall memories and smile_

_Shining brightly, the world shone_

_Tenderly and graciously blooming with pride_

_With a smile as high as the sky_

_I will always be one step in front of you_

_Because I want to protect you_

_I want to bloom without fail_

_Even in those overly rainy days_

_Even in those frozen windy days_

_The pink flower petals sway_

_At the beginning of the day, a deep breath is drawn_

_Tidying my hair that was messed up a bit from sleeping_

_In that early moment, I wonder_

_From now on, what else can I do to visit you?_

_Looking at the sky all alone_

_You're always inside my heart_

_Getting stronger and stronger to the extent of overflowing, because of bravery I've gained_

_I vow never to fail_

_In order to reach tomorrow_

_I remember those words_

_I'll Tenderly and graciously bloom with pride_

_With a smile as high as the sky_

_Even if I get all the power_

_And lose it while I protect_

_Inside the strong rainstorm_

_Inside the frozen winds_

_I dimly watch your valiant back_

_The scattered flower petals pass forth_

_Looking up at the sky all alone_

_Feeling my heart break_

_One and two are almost joined_

_Shoulders are gently touched [with the] warmth of kindness_

_Shining brightly the world shone_

_I'll Tenderly and graciously bloom with pride_

_With a smile as high as the sky_

_Even if I get all the power_

_And lose it while I protect_

_Amidst the strong rainstorm_

_Amidst the frozen winds_

_It fe__lt like my heart had stopped beating, hearing you sing those words one thought kept repeating in my head had she finally remembered me. I couldn't hold myself back any longer with so many unanswered question screaming in my mind I raced out the trees to your side. _

"_Momo!" I shouted_

_Your song cut short, panic filling your eye as you turned towards me unsure I was friend or foe._

"_Yes Captain Hitsugaya?" Your head dropped slowly as you spoke hiding your eyes. Realizing that I had probably overstepped my bound by calling you by your name. I felt crushed thinking that the song could mean nothing and you still had idea who I was, but I had to know if nothing else than to satisfy my curiosity. _

"_Lieutenant Hinamori did you write the song you were just singing?" I asked as calmly as I could manage as my mind continued to scream for answers my body tensed as I saw a soft smile come across your face. _

"_I wrote it sir, I am sorry you had to hear that I was taking a break from baking and I thought no one was around. But did you need something, if you are looking for Captain Kuchiki I saw him leaving earlier."_

"_No I am not here to see him, I am actually here to see you, there is something I need to ask you." As you looked up at me with your warm brown eyes I felt the anxiety roar back into my mind, questioning whether what I was doing was the right thing or not. But I knew I had to ask you even if it meant I would spend the rest of my life without you._

"_I see well Captain Hitsugaya what can I do for you?" You asked nervously_

"_I wanted to know if you had any plans this evening, Matsumoto has decided to have a fair before the festival and is using my Division as a fairground. And I was hoping you would accompany me." _

"_And remember me." I whispered quietly to myself as I saw your face light up for a moment before you replied._

"_I would love to, I'll meet you at your Division a bit before sun down so I can get ready, sound good."_

"_That sounds wonderful Momo I mean Hinamori, I will see you then." I cursed myself for forgetting again but however this time you didn't seem as fazed by it and smiled softly before saying goodbye._

"_I'll see you later Hitsugaya." She waved as I walked towards the willow trees again stopping briefly to watch her return to the kitchen. _

"_Did she just call me Hitsugaya" I asked myself as I started my journey back to the 10th. _

"_No I just must have missed her saying Captain."_

"_**I don't know Master it sounded like she just called you Hitsugaya, which means there is reason to have hope."**_

"_Let's not jump to conclusion I haven't spoken to her in weeks. I know I need to tell her why I was acting the way I was, but I can't risk just tell her outright I have to play this smart and wait."_

"_**Very well Master but I feel that she is ready to hear the truth especially if it's coming from you."**_

"_I ignored his words, I wasn't ready to accept the fact that you might remember me, and made my way to the 10th. Silently I was mentally preparing myself for the verbal assault my Lieutenant would most likely give me, I also planned to ask her if she had heard anything about you regaining your memories."_

* * *

"_Sadly I wouldn't be receiving any questions since I discovered her drinking with Izuru and Renji, she had managed to drink both of them into a stupor._

"_Matsumoto!" I shouted at the top of my lungs_

"_How is this suppose to be a fair if you get everyone drunk before it even opens!"_

"_Oh ho Captain, you're back did things go well with your raven-haired Lieutenant?" she squawked in a mocking tone. _

"_Yes, and she will be here around sundown so GET TO WORK!" Matsumoto started to mouth off which I wasn't really listening to until she mentioned doing so such for us. Shocked I felt I had no better time to ask her if she knew anything about your memories"_

"_Say Matsumoto has Hinamori regained any of her memories?" Her eyes grew wide for only a second before she replied._

"_No Captain not that I am aware of, I am sorry." _

"_It's okay, thanks to my foolishness I may have already missed the chance for her to remember me, for now all I can hope for is her happiness. Well I am going to get ready, since this suppose to be a date I should probably get her flowers or something right." I didn't jump at the thought of shopping but for you I was willing to make an exception._

"_Okay I will work on sobering these two up since the plan all systems go."_

"_I sighed as I left the 10th, they really didn't think I would go through with it, those idiots."_

* * *

"_The next few hours passed in a flash, and before I knew it sunset was nearly here. Looking outside my office I could see our friends adding the few finishing touches to the fair. I had decided to wear yukata, the deep teal one you had given to me when I reached Captain rank I selfishly hoped seeing it would jog some deep seeded memory. As I finished tying the sash I felt you walking up to the entrance, cursing I should have known you would be early. Running out the door I jumped down to meet you, I was slightly flushed I look up at you and the red on face grew only deeper. You looked like an angel, you were wearing the yukata I had bought you two festivals ago, it was white with peach flowers painted around it, your hair was down with peach flower behind your ear. I couldn't help staring you looked amazing, and for tonight I could ignore being a Captain and just be Hitsugaya."_

"_Good evening Captain Hitsugaya I'm sorry I am early, I met with Ichigo and Rukia on the way here and they said the fair was already open."_

"_Its okay Hinamori, come let go play so games."_

"_Sure Hitsugaya." You replied while taking my hand._

"_The evening passed into night and while I had learned much about your growth since my "departure" I hadn't discovered if you remembered me or not. And as the hour grew late I knew I would have to confess my actions sooner or later."_

"_Hinamori would it be alright if we sat and talked for awhile." I whispered to you hoping you wouldn't say no._

"_Yes that's fine." Your voice was calm and relax but your warm eyes held a brief touch of panic. _

"_As I took you along the pathway I could feel the eyes of our friends burning into me, they all knew what I had planned to do, and now all they could do was hold their breath and wait."_

"_Momo could you close your eyes please. I have something I want to show you."_

"_Ummm sure Hitsugaya." Your voice filled with concern._

"_I stepped behind as I guided you towards the willow tree, as I pulled your hands from your eyes I heard you gasp, you were surrounded by dozens of small daisies that I had hung in the tree, candles lit your way to the bench that was just big enough for you. I felt you go for my hand as you walked slowly towards the seat, I softly held your shoulders knowing the final surprise was still to happen."_

"_Hitsugaya I don't understand what is all of this." _

"_Momo this willow tree represents my heart and in it are all the things I love. See there is a picture of my grandmother and us, and there is first gift you ever gave me, My Captain's Coat and as I turned you slowly towards me looking deep into your eyes I whispered."_

"_This is the only woman I have ever truly loved."_

"_I felt your tears against my shoulder and came into hug me, your voice muffled as you cried softly I felt my heart break again thinking that I had caused you pain again."_

"_I'm sorry Hinamori I didn't mean to make you cry, I promise I will do everything I can to never hurt you again."_

"_No Shiro these are happy tears, I am happy not sad."_

"_It felt as if I had been struck by a 1000 fists to the chest. I couldn't breathe but I had to be sure I heard you correctly."_

"_What did you just call me."_

"_Shiro-Chan of course that is still your nick-name isn't it, or would you prefer I go back to calling you Captain Hitsugaya?" _

"_No Momo I think I have heard you call me Captain for long enough. I take it you regained your memories?" I said looking at you sternly wondering how long everyone had kept this from me. _

"_Yep, I did last week, Matsumoto felt you needed to wait to know the truth and now i can see why." You replied with a warm smile as took your face in my hands and pressed your lips against mine._

"_I love you Hinamori Momo"_

"_And I you Hitsugaya Toshiro"_

"_**OHHHHH LOOK AT MY CAPTAIN HE FINALLY GOT THE GIRL**__."_

"_**MATSUMOTO!**_"

"_The rest of the evening was spent with friends as we finally celebrated you regaining your memories, and we looked forward to finally being truthful with one another about our feelings."_

"_But sadly our happiness was short lived, as reality was rushing in to remind us of our duties."_

* * *

OKAY ALL DONE NOW TO GO FINISH CHAPTER 8!

BYE BYE!


End file.
